


Sweet Talk

by cmoknausne



Series: Cute Stories And Cute Mishaps [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Supersons
Genre: Affection, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Tropes, blushing virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmoknausne/pseuds/cmoknausne
Summary: "Dami, come here."....."Bite me!"





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing the cutest boyfriends.
> 
> I will def. start a series with some short stories or drabbles of them, this is just the first one.

They have been going at it for at least 10 minutes. Jon isn’t even surprised that it had been going on for this long. Damian was standing a few feet in front of him, his cool and collected façade long gone, a tiny vein on his forehead ready to pop any second. Jon didn’t feel threatened in the slightest, in fact, he had a tantalizing grin, watching Damian explode like a volcano. Jon knew what to do after all this wasn’t his first rodeo with Damian, he knew how to beseech him; knew that all it took were smiles, some kisses and lots of eyelash batting.  
“Dami, come here.”, Jon opened his arms wide, grin still plastered to his face. His voice soft and just a little bit whiny.  
Damian knew this spiel just as well, which is why he crossed his arms across his chest, his best scowl masked all the worry and fear he felt. He just wanted Jon to stop being such a buffoon and stop sacrificing himself for him. Damian knows that he’s being a hypocrite, but that’s just what bats do, wasn’t it?  
Jon knew it wouldn’t take much anymore, just some more sweet talking and everything’s going to be well again- “Honey.”, he tried once again.  
Damian angrily responded with “Bite me!”  
“Where?”, came Jon’s quick-witted answer, expression sly and daring. Damian though, no matter how well trained and calculated he might be, he let a tiny gasp escape him.  
Jon took the opportunity and enveloped Damian and tight hug that, to Damian would always feel like warm hay and love. Damian melted into the touch, and all the anger seemed to disappear in an instant. They stood there for a few moments, relishing in each other’s warmth, appreciative of the other’s presence.  
“I’m sorry.”, Jon ruefully whispered into the soft mop of Damian’s hair and gripping him tighter.


End file.
